


Colección de Cars

by Yekaterina119



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekaterina119/pseuds/Yekaterina119
Summary: La trilogia de Cars es de Pixar





	1. Opuestos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cars es propiedad de Pixar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: en uno de los escritos hay un MaterxMale!Holly

Ambos corredores se comportaban de manera totalmente opuesta.

 

Si uno elegía el número 1, el otro escogía el 95. Uno prefería el color verde; pese a que su auto sea rojo, su pareja elegía el rojo, porque según el italiano le recordaba a McQueen. A Francesco le gustaban las hamburguesas; era extraño, pero les había tomado el gusto cuando Lightning lo llevo a comer a un local de comidas rápidas, a McQueen las pastas.

 

También con la bebida eran diferentes, Lightning prefería una copa de vino, el castaño una buena cerveza alemana. Bernoulli pasaba las tardes con Mate y el rubio haciendo alarde de lo guapo que era.

 

Era como si estuviesen viviendo la vida del otro. Sus compañeros se preguntaban si habían cambiado de cuerpos, otros sospechaban de algo más riesgoso.

 

Ellos sonreían y les decían que todo se encontraba de maravilla, que no había de que preocuparse…

 

…Ambos mentían.

 

Y era una mentira tan linda que disfrutarían de ella un poco más.


	2. Recuerdos

Lo había conocido en esa enorme fiesta de Japón, había salido de los sanitarios debido a que con palabras del mismísimo Miles Axelroad se había “Emocionado”, y McQueen con la mayor de las vergüenzas le había dicho que arregle eso.

 

Se topó con el joven, disculpándose en el proceso, el pelirrojo lo observo y negó con la cabeza

 

–No puede ser, es imposible

 

– ¿Es él? ¿Es norteamericano? –una voz británica se escuchó del otro lado del auricular

 

–Demasiado –mientras veía como el castaño se iba bailando por el pasillo

 

–Entonces es el –informo la voz y corto la comunicación.

 

El muchacho se acercó con pasos rápidos, le toco el hombro llamando su atención de inmediato –Dicen que el Karmann Guian no tiene radiador

 

–Claro que no tiene, se enfría con el aire –contesto el chico de ojos verdes alzando una ceja

 

–Perfecto, Soy Alex, Alex Shiftwell de la estación de Tokio –pero no pudo seguir ya que Mate volvió a interrumpirlo

 

–El Karmann Guian no era el único, también el Volkswagen tipo 3 con su motor compacto, y más tarde vino la Combi tipo 2, mi amigo Fillmore tiene una de esas –se dispuso a seguir pero el Alex lo interrumpió esta vez

 

–Disculpa, pero ¿Podríamos buscar un lugar más privado? –Tom abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿ese chico estaba hablando enserio?

 

Shiftwell luego de comunicarle en donde se encontrarían, partió. El chico castaño volvió a donde sus compañeros que lo observaban con la ceja alzada – ¿En dónde estabas? –pregunto su mejor amigo Lightning

 

–Me quede conversando, es todo. Chicos, por cierto ¿qué es un rendez-vous?

 

–Ah es una cita –contesto con normalidad Luigi, el italiano.

 

Las mejillas de Mate se volvieron rojas, ¿iba a tener una cita con un joven que apenas conocía? Aunque tenía que admitir que el chico era precioso, estaba por continuar en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz lo trajo de regreso.

 

–Mate, ¿ocurre algo amigo?

 

–No, nada –mostrando una gran sonrisa, que no iba dirigida al rubio sino a Alex que caminaba apresuradamente por el lugar.

 

Por causas del destino se juntaron para descubrir quien había sido la persona detrás de las explosiones que le eran provocados a los autos de alta gama; habían viajado hasta Francia en donde ambos supieron de Tomber, un informante del agente británico McMissile, que más que informante era un amigo muy íntimo. Y con la información requerida de que se juntaban todos en Porto Corsa, Italia; partieron.

 

Mate cada vez más, se fijaba en el joven Shiftwell, observaba todo lo que hacía y cada dos por tres le preguntaba alguna inquietud que tenía, Alex se reía y contestaba acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, le sorprendía lo inteligente que era su compañero al descubrir pequeñas cosas que los demás no podían. Pero lo que más le sorprendió una vez que estuvieron en Inglaterra, fue que el mismo descubrió que Sir Miles Axelroad era la voz detrás de todos los accidentes provocados; no solo platicaban, sino que lo elogiaba dirigiéndole una bonita sonrisa, algo que el analista calificaba como “Adorable”

 

Luego de todo ese asunto en Londres, Finn y Alex viajaron hasta Radiador Springs diciendo que estaban de paso. Y dándoles a todos la noticia de que Mate y ese jovencito eran pareja, ninguno se quejó, se alegraron por ambos y la voz de una señora se escuchó por todos lados

 

– ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?! –los jóvenes voltearon sonrojándose, ante la pregunta; había sido Lizzie la que formulo la pregunta, todos sonrieron.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Pasaron 2 años de eso y Mate daba vueltas por toda la casa, hogar que compartía con el analista que de casualidad conoció en esa fiesta de Japón

 

– ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Me aceptara? Estoy nervioso.-Mientras daba vueltas sobre la alfombra. La puerta principal se oyó y Tom como pudo escondió la pequeña cajita que sostenía entre sus dedos –Hola, Alex ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –sonriéndole nerviosamente, el más bajito alzo una ceja

 

–Hola, mate. Me fue muy bien –en el camino beso la mejilla de su novio y se dirigió a la cocina, el chico de las grúas contemplo a su amante y con todo el valor del mundo y del que era capaz, tomo la cajita de terciopelo y se acercó a su novio

 

–Alex… una pregunta

 

–Sí, dime

 

–E-emm… y-yo q-quería s-saber

 

–Ay amor, si continuas así me pondré nervioso. Sabes que no me gusta cuando tartamudeas, y apresúrate por que se me hará tarde. Tengo otra misión dentro de poco –él decía todo esto sujetando su celular, Mate al ver esto, lo sujeto con rabia y arrojo el aparato por la ventana – ¡Mate! Estás loco, ¡¿qué te pasa?!

 

El moreno grito sin que él pudiera proseguir –¡¡Cásate conmigo!!

 

Por fin le pudo decir lo que quería, suspiro con alivio mientras Shitfwell seguía asimilando lo que su amante le había dicho, con razón había estado tan nervioso los últimos meses, se comportaba demasiado sospechoso, conversaba demasiado tiempo con McQueen y con Bernoulli, haciéndole sospechar ¡trataba se pedirle matrimonio!

 

–Y, ¿q-que dices? –esperaba que dijera que sí, porque ese jodido anillo le había costado un riñón y medio al pobre muchacho, el espía lanzo una pequeña risa y lo abrazo con cariño

 

–Sí, acepto.

 

Y con estas simples palabras Tom Mate fue completamente feliz, ya nada le importaba, no le importaba que hablen mal de él, que lo vean con desagrado solo por no tener clase, con tal de tener a ese joven para siempre a su lado; él era feliz.


	3. No es que sea un mal hombre...

Él se encontraba nervioso, caminaba con preocupación hacia todos lados, los que lo conocían jamás lo había visto así, pero ¿por qué se encontraba así el gran Hudson Hornet?

Muy sencillo: su dulce y precioso hijo le había dicho que esa misma noche su pareja iría a cenar con ellos.

Es decir, era sencillo, conoces a tu yerno, platicas con él, le haces preguntas y listo. Lamentablemente no era así, Doc. conocía muy bien lo mujeriego, arrogante y egocéntrico que era el italiano, y si por esas casualidades llegaba por un motivo y otro a lastimar a su hijo, el mismo haría pedazos todo su cuerpo.

No quería ver sufrir a Lightning de nuevo, no después de lo que ocurrió con Sally y más tarde con Vanessa, que ambas se fueron con el primer sujeto rico que vieron. Sin mencionar que una de ellas lo dejo plantado en el altar. La cuestión es que no era un mal hombre, solo era un padre preocupado por su hijo -aunque este fuera adoptivo-

Observo la mesa, estaba todo listo, la vajilla colocada, incluyendo la bebida y la fuente de la comida; se colocó en su lugar esperando a los jóvenes. No tardo mucho, las llaves en la puerta sumado a unas risas le hicieron saber que habían llegado. Doc fijo su mirada en Francesco en cuanto lo vio entrar, sus ojos azules que hace minutos estaban ansiosos ahora estaban analíticos, y si era posible fríos; saludo a McQueen revolviéndole el cabello y dándole un beso en su frente

–Oh c´mon dad, no soy un niño, tengo 21 años –mientras se acomodaba el pelo

–No me importa, mientras vivas en esta casa tú seguirás siendo MI hijo, ahora vamos a cenar.

La cena transcurría normal, preguntas y respuestas iban y venían, Rayo no decía nada, solo se destinaba a cenar, escuchar a su padre y a su pareja charlando y acotando una que otra cosa. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que esa pregunta llego:

–Y dime Bernoulli, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo? –el decir que el rostro del rubio estaba rojo era decir poco.

Francesco dejo su cubierto y lo miro a los ojos –Señor, lo único que quiero es hacer feliz a su hijo. No importa de qué manera o cómo lo logre, lo único que quiero es verlo sonreír.

Hornet dirigió su vista hacia su rubio hijo, este no decía nada, se levantó y camino hasta la cocina, dejándolos solos; volvió a ver al italiano y habló

–Cuando esas dos mujeres lo dejaron por alguien mejor creí que nunca volvería a escucharlo sonreír, como padre intente hacer lo mejor que pude, ya sabes darle consejos, animarlo, correr carreras. Aun así todo lo que intentaba no funcionaba. Hasta que los vi juntos, tu haciéndole sonreír y él por primera vez en meses se encontraba riendo, te hare una pregunta y me gustaría que seas sincero… ¿Amas a Rayo? –lo escudriñaba con la mirada, si le mentía lo arrollaría con su auto unas veinte veces, pero el italiano era demasiado sincero, su sinceridad era tan grande como su arrogancia

–Lo amo como a nadie en este mundo. Y si me dejaría quisiera hacer feliz a su hijo por el resto de mi vida. –El mayor entendió lo que ese castaño habría querido decir, no dijo ni una palabra más, sabía que si Mc era feliz, el también. Pero, por si acaso dejaría las llaves de su coche muy cerca.


	4. Gracias, Doc.

Deambulaba por ese lugar desolado, le hacía recordar a un hospital de esos que había visto en tantas películas, era todo completamente blanco, lo único de color eran las fotos de ese anciano que colgaban por las paredes. Alzo su vista hacia el techo y volvió a observar el cuadro que había estado contemplando por horas.

 

Recordó cuando lo conoció, como ese hombre había intentado ayudarle a ser un mejor corredor y el burlándose con esa actitud tan arrogante y egocéntrica, por una parte se enojó con él por haberle hecho remolcar a Bessie y el haber llamado a todos esos malditos camarógrafos que llegaron cuando mejor se sentía en ese pequeño pueblo.

 

Pero por el otro le agradeció con todo su corazón, le dio las gracias. Gracias por haberlo ayudado a ser una mejor persona. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

 

–Letritas, ya estamos por cerrar–era la voz de la fiscal del pueblo, Rayo sin mirarla habló

 

–Eh… si, gracias, dentro de un momento saldré… solo… –ella comprendió sus palabras, no insistió más y salió.

 

Sus ojos celestes se posaron en la siguiente foto, en ella estaba el viejo junto a Mate y él. Sonrió con tristeza, otro momento para recordar, definitivamente ese día era el mejor de todo el año.

 

Pero esa felicidad se esfumo a las pocas semanas, unas semanas de suma angustia para todos en Radiador Springs; él había sido el que estuvo acompañándole en su agonía, estuvo junto a él hasta que observo los ojos de su mentor cerrarse.

 

Después de su muerte, los conflictos con Sally comenzaron, más lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en sus próximas carreras aplicando todo lo que Doc. le había enseñado y seguir con su vida. ”Tenía tanto que dar todavía, y no me dejaron enseñarles” esas palabras, volvieron a su memoria. Sus ojos se agolparon de lágrimas, se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta, y continúo recorriendo el Museo.

 

–Ciao, McQueen –su cabeza giro ante la voz, era ese italiano molesto

 

–Hola, Francesco, ¿qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? –

 

Bernoulli frunció sus cejas – ¿Qué? No, solo quería conocer al gran Hudson Hornet. Por el empecé a adentrarme en el mundo de las carreras –esa confesión lo dejo sin habla durante varios minutos; su mirada volvió a posarse en la foto, soltando un suspiro.

 

El castaño camino hasta donde se hallaba el californiano, y sin decir ni una sola palabra entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio, sabía que lo extrañaba, no era el único.

 

Por más que ese italiano le cayera mal en algunas ocasiones, le daba las gracias. Apretó con fuerza la mano del morocho, él era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.


	5. ¡Era tan dificil!

Tenía que decirlo, no había vuelta atrás, le diría que ya no quería saber nada de ella, pero ¡era tan difícil!

 

La noche había caído en la Ruta 66, el californiano debatía entre dos cosas: decirle a su hermosa novia que quería terminar su relación o continuar engañándola. Se encontraba en su pequeño mundo; y no notó que alguien le acariciaba el brazo y subía hasta enredar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos

 

– ¿Te pasa algo, Mc? –Una voz italiana lo desconecto por unos minutos

 

–No, nada

 

– ¿Qué? ¿Soy tan idiota para saber lo que te ocurre?

 

–No, no es solo que… estoy confundido –se acomodó con algo de pereza; el castaño le habló con sinceridad.

 

–Díselo, dile que no quieres saber nada con ella… y con respecto a tu amigo Mate, él también tiene que saberlo. Es tu mejor amigo, no puedes ir ocultándole cosas –McQueen suspiro, tenía razón, era un tipo arrogante, algo mujeriego y pesado, pero tenía sus cosas buenas. Bernoulli se levantó dispuesto a preparar algo para beber – ¿Quieres un poco de café?

 

–Sí, gracias –una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del blondo.

 

Se estiró hacia la mesa de noche y tomo el control, unas películas harían despejar su mente, era su noche, suya y de ese orgulloso que ahora preparaba café, nunca lo admitiría pero las bebidas calientes que preparaba el morocho eran deliciosas.

 

Continúo cambiando los canales, hasta que logró encontrar algo que les agradaba a ambos y no sólo a él.

 

– ¿No encontraste alguna otra película mejor? –Francesco había aparecido con dos tazas de esa bebida negra, con una sonrisa que el rubio catalogo como molesta

 

– ¡Cállate! si sabes que te gusta

 

–Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿Rápidos y Furiosos? La hemos visto un millar de veces. Ten tu café – con molestia el norteamericano lo sostuvo y comenzó a beberlo

 

–Perdón por no encontrar un film mejor, ¿ok? –su rostro giro hacia otro lado, esa película era algo que los unía, no podría superar que el italiano comenzara a olvidarla.

 

Una risa estridente se escuchó –Jajaja –el europeo era el que provocaba ese sonido, se había sentado al lado de su enojada pareja – ¡Ay Mc! si no te conociera tan bien diría que estás enojado, jamás dejara de gustarme Fast and Furious, solo una vez me gustaría observar algo que te guste a ti –Esta vez Rayo fue el que sonrió, no podía estar enojado con ese tipo, realmente no podía.

 

–De acuerdo –el cuerpo del más alto se posiciono enfrente de él – ¡Ah¡ Debes estudiar más tu inglés, vas mejorando pero no es perfecto como el mío –le había causado algo de risa como logro pronunciar "Fast and Furious".

 

– ¡Ja! Tu italiano también deberías mejorarlo, amor –sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, Francesco acercó su mano hasta la espalda del yanquee tanteando con sus dedos de arriba abajo. El más bajo se estremecía ante eso, su cuerpo temblaba, esa caricia lo volvía loco, era tan delicada, sutil y excitante. Mordió sus labios para no empezar a gritar y estiro su cuello –Oye, cuidado con tirar el café. No quiero, ya sabes, tener que limpiar.

 

–Tú… nunca limpias; yo tengo que hacer… –el sonido de su voz se silenció rápidamente, dejándole el paso a pequeños jadeos que salían de su garganta.

 

El de cabello castaño logró aprovechar la distracción del otro para bajar más su mano, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a la parte baja de su estómago, ignoraba el momento en que se había puesto calzoncillos, le resto poca importancia a ese hecho e introdujo su zurda dentro de la ropa interior del menor.

 

–F-Francesco... t-tu mano –El café fue derramado manchando completamente las sabanas, la vajilla acabo entre estas y parte de la desnudez del americano, en cuanto a la taza del europeo finalizó en la alfombra. Un pequeño empujón y Rayo volvió a estar atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de su amante; rodeo el cuello de Bernoulli con sus brazos y le pregunto –Ya que mi italiano es tan malo ¿Por qué no me enseñas? –esta vez ninguno dijo palabra.

 

Si alguien los descubría no les importaba, si los escuchaban diciendo el nombre del contrario tampoco. Aún no le diría nada a su novia ni a sus amigos, tan solo quería disfrutar de ese engaño un tiempo más. Pero, ¡era tan difícil!


	6. ¿Enemigos de carreras?

Se burlaba de él, no solo por su actitud de “Soy el mejor” sino por el motivo de como corría las carreras, para ese hombre de cabello castaño y traje de piloto italiano, el motivo de que su más grande rival haya ganado 4 copas Pistón no le interesaba en lo absoluto; en el fondo le admiraba, pero por el simple hecho de que conoció a una famosa leyenda. Se diría que le tenía celos.

Es más hasta le envidiaba, incluso envidiaba a la pareja del estadounidense, pero no tenía celos de él; sino de ella, los observaba juntos y un nudo se formaba en su estómago. Mordía sus labios queriendo reprimir un grito, que gracias a Dios no salía nunca de su garganta. Incluso sentía envidia de ese joven de cabello castaño, del cual era el mejor amigo del chico de ojos azules, él era el que quería estar a su lado.

Ese joven de cabello rubio con ese traje de color rojo lo traía loco, sus ojos, su sonrisa, hasta esa manera de decir Ka-ciao, cuya frase la tenia pegada en la parte trasera de su auto. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, incluso llego a la idea de hacerlo suyo en la parte trasera de su propio coche. Quería protegerlo y darle celos a la tal Sally, al igual que ella lo hacía ahora mismo.

Pero no podía, apoyo su cadera en la puerta del vehículo cruzándose de brazos, observando a los demás competidores alistándose para la carrera.

Era la última que participaban, y lo iban a hacer en Inglaterra, el cuerpo del castaño se removió un poco al ver a su enemigo, el blondo se acercó a Francesco, el viento soplo sus cabellos, sus ropas se agitaron y sus miradas se cruzaron

–Te deseo suerte en la carrera

–Gracias, aunque sabes que no la necesito, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo sé –dándole una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que el europeo le gustaban –Pero te lo doy porque no podrás conmigo esta vez –el moreno se acercó hasta él, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones podían hacerse una, incluso se podía decir que estaba a punto de besarlo, no podía hacerlo, no.

La sonrisa de McQueen se borró completamente de su rostro, no por el hecho de desearle suerte a ese competidor; sino por ese asquerosa cercanía, una maldita y podrida cercanía, una en que si el movía su cabeza unos centímetros podía besarlo.

–No necesito tener… suerte –se alejó unos cuantos metros de él dándose la vuelta, adentrándose en su carro, prendió el motor y a los minutos se fue del lugar. Las mejillas del californiano se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza ¿alguna vez podía decirle lo que sentía a ese odioso corredor?, ¿podía decirle a su hermosa novia que querría terminar con ella tan solo porque sentía algo fuerte por su más grande rival y compañero? No, no podía.

Lo que no sabía era, que en ese mismo momento, el corazón de Francesco latía tan fuerte como el suyo propio.


End file.
